Understanding Her
by dinosarah
Summary: I kind of was bored... and I liked Shizune's path a lot, but I felt like it was incomplete. Thus, I started this. It's what happens to Hisao and Shizune after graduation. I don't really know why I titled it what I did. Don't ask. Yes. There is also comedy.
1. Chapter 1

The student council room on the last day of school was quiet, as always. There were empty containers from Chinese takeout on three desks. The small amount of light is filtered by the curtains which were drawn down. The room was dark and dismal feeling. It seemed that at one point it must have been a place of celebration but now... it was gone.

Shizune sat there at her desk awaiting the moment when it would all end. When the final year at Yamuku would be over and she had to hand over the student council to the new leaders. What if they were not capable? What if they ruined her legacy? All of these ideas played out in her head as she looked over the paperwork she had just finished. The last piece of paperwork that she would do here. Shizune sighed and waited for the other two to return with drinks. She had personally trained the new members herself, so they couldn't fail to badly, but you never know. Her mind started to wander everywhere so she did not even notice when the other two members of Student Council walked in.

A light tap was on her shoulder. Misha smiled halfheartedly at Shizune with Hisao right behind her holding the beverages from the machine. He put down the sodas and then signed, "How are you feeling?" To which Shizune had no reply. She sat there at her desk and small tears trickled down her face. Misha put her hand on Shizune's shoulder and rubbed it lightly. Misha's hair was starting to grow back, finally. Her drills were smaller than before but were surely returning. Shizune smiled a little bit and regained her composure she smiled a bit and signed, "worried."

Misha smiled and started signing various words of comfort to Shizune with Hisao nodding. He didn't really understand everything they said yet, because of the pacing, but he could tell the general mood by their faces and he knew he'd be of little comfort here. When Shizune and Misha took a small break from their conversation Hisao jumped in with a sign to tell them he had to go to the bathroom. He walked out before they could acknowledge him.

Hisao walked mechanically to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He sighed and put his hand against the glass above the sink. He had been dating Shizune for a long time. They had sex! He told her that he loved her! Why didn't she actively reciprocate? She would bury herself in her work and stress out so much and Hisao would outstretch a hand to help her only to be denied and find himself feeling sick. He had done so much to prove his love... why couldn't she feel anything in return. Hisao sighed and stared at his reflection. Was there just something wrong with him that prevented the relationship from going anywhere? He even asked Misha to talk him up to Shizune and ask about it but whenever the relationship was mentioned Shizune didn't reply anymore.

She had so much more time to think than anyone else because of her deafness. He sighed and decided that now would be a good time to return to the room. Shizune had insisted upon filing the reports for the end of this year and for the opening of next year in order to make it easier for the new student council. Hisao exited the the bathroom with his hand over his face and started walking toward the room. Shizune was standing right outside of it looking down and slightly blushing while Misha locked the door, Hisao sighed and said aloud (forgetting to sign), "Well I guess that's the end of that?"

Misha signed what Hisao said to Shizune and smiled, Shizune just sat there and twidled her thumbs. Misha then looked to Hisao to say, "I have to get packing, I go to study abroad tomorrow. I hope you don't miss me too much." She smiled sadly and began to wave goodbye. Hisao smiled and waved back while Shizune waved. Misha started to walk away and down the hallway out of sight leaving Hisao alone with Shizune.

Hisao heard a small inhale that sounded pained. Shizune wiped her eyes and looked to the ground to hide the tears. Hisao walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her toward him. He couldn't say anything to communicate with her, so he just held onto her while she shook from the sheer force of the tears. As she calmed down his grip on her lightened. He eventually let go of her, long after the shakes were gone. Hisao grabbed Shizune's hand and led her toward down the hallway in the opposite direction and out of the building. It was their last night to be in the school before they had to leave to go wherever life would lead them, and as they exited the class room building for the last time Hisao felt himself grow a little sad as well.

He walked her into the girls' dorm, which was now nearly empty from people leaving for the summer, it seemed like they were the only ones there. Shizune looked up at Hisao sadly and Hisao signed to her, "Well, now what?"

Shizune looked at him silently for awhile and signed, "You know that I love you too, right?"

Hisao felt shocked and grabbed her in a tight hug again as he muttered to himself, "I love you so much..." over and over again near tears. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time and here it was. Shizune motioned for him to let go of her, so he loosened his grip. Shizune grabbed his cheek lightly and pulled his face toward hers and kissed him with a hunger that he had been hoping to feel for a long while.

Hisao pulled away from her and signed, "You'll stay with me then, right?"

To which Shizune nodded and kissed him again. She smirked like she would during a contest as she pushed him away and went into her room. She signed, "See you tomorrow." as she closed the door.

Hisao smiled to himself at the good luck he had and then pondered as to what would happen tomorrow. Shizune had mentioned going to her house again to him before, that is why he did not plan to go home. But why did she wait until now to show her feelings in this way?


	2. Chapter 2

With all of the Student Council business done and over with to an extreme degree and Misha leaving the country to study teaching, what will happen to Hisao and Shizune? With her recent admission to her love for Hisao and promise to stay with him, where will they go after high school?

With her admission done, Shizune felt comfortable being herself again. She entered her room and smiled a bit to herself in satisfaction and looked around. This would be her last time in this room, but she did not feel sad at all. Student Council was as cared for as it could be yet those girls seemed so incompetent to her, yet she shouldn't be concerning herself with this. Shizune sighed and looked around her room, sad she had never really done much to make it hers. Then again, this would never be her home.

Shizune smiled and thought back to just a few moments ago when she confessed to Hisao again and she blushed a little to herself. She would of course never show this in front of him anymore, because she didn't want to look weak in any way, but maybe that was okay at this point.

There were a lot more things to think about at this point in her life because of the end of high school. Shizune sighed and changed into her pajamas which were just as 1950s as the rest of her casual attire and flopped onto her bed. She sighed happily rolling up a little holding onto a pillow, maybe Hisao would think of her too. It had taken quite a lot to tell him all that, but she had plenty of time to think about it all. Then she thought back to that kiss, she had been more forward before, but this was the first time she had done something like that since the time they were at her real house.

She stared at the ceiling worrying to herself, acting more like a girl than she had in a long time. She held her pillow against her chest and did what may have been a giggle if she could speak. When she took Hisao home before college started she would have to be more forward, she thought, remembering the last time they were at her house. This brought back a stinging memory, their chances to have sex sneakily in the club room were gone. But then again, the night was still young, Shizune was a graduate. She had a brilliant idea. She looked at the clock in her room; it had only been 10 minutes since Hisao left.

She hopped out of bed and put on a robe that she pulled out of her suitcases. They were completely packed, she would have to refix that tomorrow by putting in her pajamas. She put on her shoes, without socks, and began to leave her room. She looked both ways and started to tiptoe along the hallway, despite most of the rooms being empty. She smiled and left the dorms. She ran across the campus to where the boy's dorms were. This was really exciting, it was her first time sneaking around along without Misha. It was exhilarating. Her idea of what to do was even moreso.

She snuck into the dorms. Almost homefree!

Then a door opened in front of her. A bespectacled sight came around and alas... Kenji! He looked at her angrily and started to yell or talk very open mouthedly. She could not understand a word he was saying, even by watching his mouthing. At this point Shizune remarked to herself how great it was to be deaf. She shrugged and tried to look confused and knocked really loudly on Hisao's door while Kenji kept running his mouth. Hisao opened the door and looked like he was yelling. Shizune, reading his lips noted him saying, "What's with all the noise? I'm trying to sleep!" She felt scared, her plan gone. Failure was imminent.

Then Hisao looked down and saw her, his face turned red. Shizune realized he was just in his boxers, probably his typical sleeping attire. He motioned her in the room and stood in the hallway for a longtime facing in Kenji's direction. Hisao shut the door and turned around. He smirked and signed, "Look what we have here..."


End file.
